


Countdown of Flowers

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi gets a bouquet of flowers everyday and realizes that they are a countdown. But for what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown of Flowers

“I'm home,” Daichi called, closing the door behind him. His mother greeted him back from inside the kitchen.  
  
“Dinner is almost ready. Go change and then help me setting up the table.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Daichi was on the third step already, when his mother called to him again.  
  
“Oh, before I forget it: you got a delivery today.”  
  
A delivery? But he didn't order anything.  
  
“Okay. Thank you”

  
  
He went upstairs and threw his bag onto the floor. He changed quickly, and then looked around for that delivery his mother had talked about. He found it lying on his bed.  
It was a bouquet of nine flowers. He didn't know much about flowers, so he took them with him when he went downstairs.  
  
His mother looked at him surprised.  
  
“Flowers?”  
  
Daichi shrugged.  
  
“I have no idea whom they're from.”  
  
He left them in the kitchen and went to get a vase.  
  
“These are magnolias,” his mother told him.  
  
Daichi filled the vase with water and put the flowers in.  
  
“They are pretty,” he muttered, more to himself than to his mother.  
  
“Yes, they are.”  
  
  
  
When Daichi went to bed that day, the flowers were sitting on his windowsill.

 

–

  
  
The training had been especially exhausting and Daichi practically had to drag himself upstairs. His parents weren't at home, but they had left him some food in the fridge he could warm up in the microwave. But first, he needed a hot shower.  
  
Daichi turned up the heat of the water more and more once he got used to the temperatures. So when he came out of the shower, his entire skin was red. But he sighed happily. This had been so good. Daichi dressed quickly and, the towel still wrapped around his neck, went downstairs. He put his food into the microwave and once it was ready he sat down to watch some TV.  
  
  
Daichi got startled when he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the TV. Damn ads. He rubbed his face. The exhaution and the warm feeling after showering plus the warm food filling his stomach had made him fall asleep. Maybe he should just go and lie down. He had school tomorrow, after all.  
  
He turned of the TV and put the plate into the sink in the kitchen. Daichi turned the lights off before he went upstairs into his room. He was about to lie down when he saw them.  
Another bouquet of flowers he got. They were standing on the table in a vase. Apparently his mother had put them there for him. There was a note next to the vase.  
  
“You got another bouquet. These are Pansys. Looks like you got an admirer ;)”  
  
Daichi rolled his eyes and decided to deal with it tomorrow.

 

–

  
  
The next day when he came back home, he had already forget about the two bouquets and had invited Suga over.  
  
“Flowers? Since when do you have flowers in your room, Daichi?”  
  
Daichi sighed.  
  
“I got them two days ago and yesterday the second bouquet.”  
  
“What about this one?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Suga was pointing on a third bouquet.  
  
“What the-”  
  
Suga smiled.  
  
“Looks like you got yourself an-”  
  
“Don't say it.”  
  
“Admirer. It's rude to interrupt people, Daichi.”  
  
Daichi grumbled.  
  
“I'm gonna get us something to drink.”  
  
“Okay, lover boy.”  
  
  
When he came back, Suga was inspecting the flowers.  
  
“Seven Hydrangeas.”  
  
“Seven?”  
  
“Huh? Yeah, seven. Why are you asking?”  
  
“The last bouquet had eight flowers. And the one before nine.”  
  
“So it's probably some kind of countdown.”  
  
“Possibly.”

  
“Let's wait for tomorrow.”

 

–

  
  
“So, did you get one?”  
  
Suga had called him after he came home.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Six flowers. Daffodils, to be exactly.”  
  
“So it really is some kind of countdown.”  
  
“But for what?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Suga?”  
  
“Oh, yeah I'm still here.”  
  
“Do you have an idea?”  
  
“Not at all~”  
  
This tone of his voice. He knew.  
  
“Suga-”  
  
“I gotta go. Dinner is ready. See you, Daichi.”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
But he already hung up.  


–

 

  
The next four days he got more flowers.  
  
Five Edelweiss.  
Four Peonys  
Three Zinnias.  
Two Violets.  
  
  
So it really was some kind of countdown.  
And for some reason, he felt excited. He still didn't know who was sending those flowers, but he found himself smiling when he thought about that person.

 

 

–

  
  
The next day, Daichi found himself waiting for the doorbell to ring.  
And as expected, it was a single flower.  
  
  
A red rose.  
  
  
Daichi blushed. He knew what that flower meant. Suddenly he had the urge to look up all meanings of the flowers he got. And so he did.  
He typed the names of the flowers into his laptop - and found himself speechless.  
  
  
Starting from the first flowers he got, they meant _natural_ , _caring_ , _pride_ , _respect_ , _courage_ , _bravery_ , _loyality_ , _honesty_ and last but not least, _love_.  
  
  
Someone had really thought this through.  
  
  
He went to bed and found himself unable to sleep. He was thinking about what possibly could happen tomorrow.  
  
Eventually Daichi fell asleep. That night he dreamt of flowers.

  
–

  
  
Daichi woke up thinking that the countdown was now down to zero.  
The entire morning he walked up and down in the living room. His parents had to do something important so he was home alone. Suga had invited him for later, in the evening. As always, they'd watch the firework together.  
  
After all it was New Year's Eve.  
…  
New Years Eve.

  
Wait-  
  
  
But before he could think about it, the doorbell rang.  
Nervously he opened it – and his mouth fell open.  
  
  
Standing in front of him was Ushijima Wakatoshi, the captain of Shiratorizawa. They respected and admired each other after their match and eventually became friends.  
He held a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
Daichi remembered looking them up.  
Poinsettias.  
18, he counted.  
  
  
“ _Happy Birthday, Sawamura-san._ _”  
  
  
_ Daichi invited Ushijima inside.  
  
  
Poinsettias, he remembered, were the birth flowers of December.  
  
  
They meant  
  
  
_'You are a special one.'_


End file.
